Gratification
by ThisIsMySmutAccount
Summary: Sharing an intimate night alone, Yang decides to pamper her bunkmate with affection and spoil her rotten. Smut. One-shot. Rated M.


**Disclaimer** – I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth.

* * *

 **Gratification**

Leaving one of Beacon's communal showers, Blake walked down the hall in nothing less than her bow, sleek black sleepwear, and a loose towel underneath. Being that her dorm room was only a short distance away, this sort of skinship was something she often allotted.

It was easier. Sometimes she brought a fresh set of clothes, though she avoided it when she could. Putting up with the cold caress of the tiled floor against her bare feet was something she tolerated if it saved time.

Heading down toward her room, the huntress-in-training allowed her eyes to wander beyond the large vertical windows to her side. Her golden iris were granted a solemn view of the school's darkened courtyards. The sun setting well over an hour ago, night had retaken the school, hollowing out it's facilities. While the halls had emptied similarly, the ebony-haired teen found herself pinching the top of her robe nonetheless.

Reaching her room, Blake was quick to slip inside with a fair amount of urgency. Despite how late it was, the room held only one other party.

The team's buxom blonde sat on the edge of the Faunus' bed. Her standard sleepwear of a loose-fitting tank top and high-cupping boy shorts hugging her figure in all the right ways. In the middle of tying her hair into a restless ponytail, she paused just long enough to flash the other a smile before returning to her task.

It didn't surprise Blake to find the two of them alone. It was something that had been becoming more and more frequent as of late.

Recently, the remainder of their team had begun night walks around the school. The time they were gone varied, but aside from that, it seemed harmless in it's own right.

The golden eyed student shut the door behind her, briskly making her way over to her and Yang's shared dresser. Feeling the towel under her robe begin to slip, Blake reached up and pressed her forearm against her mid-section, keeping it in place. Opening up her underwear draw, she let her eyes scan her choices, her free hand perusing through the others in the meantime.

Feeling her partner's stare, Blake stopped what she was doing. Glancing over her shoulder, her suspicions were confirmed.

Yang's hand cupped her head, her view openly focused on the teammate in front. The first year's fiery bruiser was stilled in a state of quiet admiration.

Turning around in full, Blake met the magenta stare. Leaning on the dresser behind her, she cocked her head ever so slightly to the side. She let out a curious hum. She kept up her cool expression, pretending as though she didn't know exactly what kind of thoughts were running through the other's mind.

With a tugging smirk, the blonde tapped the center of her lap, calling the other over.

The more reserved teen paused at the gesture, taking a moment of consideration at what could follow. A few seconds later, with the same leveled expression, Blake removed the arm by her waist.

The damp towel dropped from beneath her robe, hitting the floor with a wet _plop_. That thin piece of black fabric being the only thing separating the bruiser from a truly lovely sight.

Strutting outward on the balls of her feet, the Faunus made a show of it as she tiptoed across the flooring. Her hips sashaying with every deliberately slow step forward.

Making it to her bed, Blake confidently rose her knees up onto the mattress. Sliding each alongside the outside of other's legs, she wrapped her arms around her partner's neck for support. Pulling herself up, she took her invited seat upon the other's lap.

"Good kitty." Yang teased, snaking her arms around the other woman's waist. Her harmless choice of words finally gracing her with a cheap smile. Greedily moving in, she aimed to claim them for her own.

Hunching down, Blake closed her eyes as she let the brawler take her lips. It was a soft touch, it always was. In spite of the blonde's sometimes tough exterior, she was never forceful when it came to times like these.

Indulging in the dainty kiss, Blake started running her hands through the other's hair. Her fingertips, gently breaking through the waves of gold, wrapping them around each appendage.

Yang's hands delicately began to caress her schoolmate's back over the robe as they ran upward. Reaching her shoulders, one stayed put as another reached for the other's hair, grabbing hold of her bow.

She always started with that bow.

Following a tender tug, the ribbon was untied. The tassel cast aside onto the floor.

Blake felt her ears twitch at the recent exposure. Their new found freedom allowing them to relax more comfortably.

Yang softly pulled away from her lips. After, she began leaving a trail of slow kisses from the side of her chin, down to the neck and onto the throat. Her hands came down with her. One made simple circle motions over her back while the other ran up and down her girlfriend's thigh.

Stifling a moan, Blake buried her face in her partner's scalp. Soon after, the golden-haired teen's scent swirled about inside her head. Yang's conditioner always left her with an outdoors-like aroma, like the girl had wandered in from a field of lilacs. God, she loved that smell.

Reluctantly pulling away, the Faunus-in-hiding sat up tall. When she did, she felt the other's hands glide back up with her protectively, making sure she couldn't fall.

Staying still, Blake reached down and loosened the sash of her robe. Letting the middle come undone, the fabric's hold on her slipped away completely. The act gave way to a full show of her cleavage and navel, her lower half now entirely in the open.

Even with the heaven resting on her lap, Yang remained captivated as she gazed warmly up into the other's face. Raising her left, she lightly cupped her kitten by the side of her cheek. Resting it, her thumb brushed ever so lightly against her jaw. Pulling her back down, the brawler gently stole her partner's lips once more.

As she showed the other some tender appreciation, Yang brought her offhand down between them. Following a tentative pause, allotting a moment for any vocal objections or tugs of refusal, she entered the black robe. Her open palm laying up against the righteous student's naked hips.

Blake jumped at the girl's hot touch. While initially startled, she didn't resist, not in the slightest. As the same hand slipped behind her, a burning sensation ran across her back. The feeling melted her.

Yang's hands were larger than hers. This being something she came to realize in their growing intimacy. Feeling those same wide, strong hands ride along her spine and coast down to the small of her back was divine.

Gauging both of those calloused palms start to head Southward, Blake trembled for a second. When they roamed below her waist, she dug her nails into her classmate's shoulder. A warm hold now cupping her bare ass from both sides beneath her robe. Perhaps to replicate the action done onto her, the blonde smirked, affirming a tight squeeze with both hands.

The brunette couldn't help but start to squirm. The boxer's grip, which before had been nothing short of gingerly, was now working over her cheeks with the confidence of a masseur. Her ass would be spread apart just to be mushed back together right after. Each digit claimed their own territory, digging in when they saw fit.

With her rear treated like putty, Black was finding it difficult tot remain upright. She wasn't sure why exactly the other had such a fixation with her backside, but with the amount of love and care the other put into her work, the ebony-haired student wasn't going to start complaining.

The melting touch eventually made it's way to the upper meat of her thighs. Rather than squeeze, the slow hands began gliding up and down her rear, leaving no area untouched.

When a hand left her, Blake let out a subconscious shaky breath. Left somewhat weary, she took in a deep inhale to ease herself. The moment she did, the blond reached back down and gave the other a playful slap right across her left cheek.

Not expecting it, Blake's knees failed her. Cascading forward, she fell right into her teammate's shoulder face-first. Embarrassed by her weak display, she tried to pull herself back up. In doing so, she met a resistance.

Two strong arms coiled behind her, securing her position as well well as sewing her in place. Looking up, Blake found the bruiser had remained vigil in her laser focus toward her.

Without a word, Yang eased up her hold, just a smidgen. Turning over, she lowered the Faunus gently, holding her by the back as she carried her down to the comforter. With eyes still locked, she grabbed hold of the provoking robe, pealing the two sides off of her one after the other. Slipping it out from under her waist, Yang tossed the garb aside and onto the edge of the bed.

There she was, her nude frame laid out for her partner in full display. Blake could feel her heartbeat echo throughout her whole body. The cool touch of the blanket under her tickled the newly exposed parts of her body. Her creamy white skin standing out further against the dark sheet beneath.

Both of her arms remained locked at her sides. The urge to cover up continuously fought back.

The mattress creaked as Yang shifted on top of it. Bending down, she pulled her legs up onto the bed and soon after crawled above her classmate. On hands and knees, she hovered arms length from the other teen, pinning her down in the process.

The normally outspoken woman remained unusually quiet. Her magenta gaze boring into the other like a mesmerizing spell.

Not used to such a powerful silence when the other was involved, Blake started to fidget. She dug her fingers into the sheets as her eyes darted away with bashfulness. The longer the wait, the more the ebony-haired student began to get swallowed up by her nerves. The sense of just how vulnerable she truly was now setting in. Even with the intent to—

"Blake." Yang whispered, snapping back the other's focus. Her gaze was stalwart, eyes filled with a blissful love. "I want you." She admitted, delicately brushing a few loose strands of hair apart from the center of her partner's face.

The thought played around in the teen's head. All the while, an absolutely stunned look overtook her face. Shock, painting her features.

How long had they known each other? The Faunus contemplated the subject to herself. Not much more than a couple semesters at the most. The time they had spent together couldn't have been more brief in the grand scheme of things. Yet, one thought, one fact rang true from somewhere deep inside, one she knew was indisputable.

 _I already belong to you_.

Sitting up, Blake wrapped her arms around her partner's neck. Holding herself up, she crashed her lips into the other, her grip refusing any chance at escape.

When the blonde returned the heated embrace, the black-haired teen allowed herself to be cradled back down. Not a second after, the same hands that had been worshiping her prior glided up and down her inner thighs. Without any further hesitation, Blake spread her legs.

Two fingertips teased her lower lips. They prodded, but refrained from entering. Heading up and down, she could feel herself start to loosen up, a moistness already trickling out of her.

At the same time, their owner's top half busied herself with kiss after kiss. Lips hungrily broke off only to press back for more.

Dripping wet, the first finger ventured inside of her. Blake's chest rose as her breath hitched, her head pulled back. Closing her eyes, she clawed into the comforter beneath. As golden iris peaked back open, their first sight was the sunset-haired beauty staring down at her. A smile slung across her face as she comfortably watched every one of the other's reactions.

"More." Blake begged, proceeding a thirsty gulp.

Another knuckle slipped inside of her. As her request was obliged, Blake shrunk away. When she tried to get used to the warm sensation worming around, the finger curved upward. The thick fingertip pressed up against the top of her entrance, toward her stomach. Her inner folds pushed and stretched, the digit dancing near her g-spot. Her back arched as her toes curled, a jolt of pleasure shooting through her.

The Faunus couldn't help but flinch when the boxy woman dove for her chest. Raising up, Yang started leaving pecking butterfly kisses up toward the side of her neck. A nipping titillation overcame her as the blonde began suckling on a more fragile section of skin. A meek moan crawled out passed Blake's lips as her body was marked.

Feeling the second finger prod inside, rather than recoil, Blake's legs jerked wider in reflex. With the two digits now within her, they started to slide in and out. The other's short and rounded down nails brushing against her labia as they passed by the entrance. The pace wasn't overly fast, it was the same amorous speed the team's big sister had been riding at the whole night. A sloppy sound sputtering out of her lower half.

Without her realizing, unbeknownst to her, Blake had started rocking her hips forward as the other pumped in and out. Thoughts scattering, her mind went blank.

Pleasure building, she latched a hand onto her partner's back, nails digging into the tank top. Her body was curled forward, limbs tucked in as the other pulled her in closer. Messy pants fumbling out of her mouth throughout.

Blake's legs shook as her insides contracted tightly. Becoming glossy eyed, she bellowed a throaty and hoarse groan into her bunkmate's chest. Her lower regions clamping down around the fingers still stirring her up below as she reached her peak.

Legs growing limp, the midnight-haired teen began to stabilize her breathing. Rapid hyperventilation gradually replaced by slow, heavy exhales.

Her grip letting up, Blake allowed herself to be carried back down onto the bedsheets. A steady hand around her shoulder keeping her curled body upright the whole time. While being lowered, she winced again. The fingers that had plunged into her were being carefully retracted, leaving a shirking void in their place.

Still stationed above, Yang rose her dominant hand. The fingers previously palm deep inside her teammate were brought to her face. Smirking, she slipped the glistening digits passed her lips. Her tongue suckling on the breaching pair.

Blake grew fully flush both from the scene before her as well as recent events. The bookworm glanced away, doing her best to offset her flustered smile.

"You're too much." She commented, repressing a laugh, still somewhat winded.

Pulling her hand out of her mouth, Yang licked her lips clean. Her mirthful gaze still going strong as she bent back down.

Blake tensed up ever so briefly as the other planted a dainty kiss against her forehead. A second after, her body reclined, softening up again.

Yang wasn't finished with her work just yet. Moving off from the forehead, she went down to the cheek bone, leaving another peck. Following, her path trailed passed the chin as she focused on the nape of the neck again and continued further South. Gliding her hands up and down her partner's mid-section, the boxer buried hot kisses all the while.

Blake closed her eyes. Leaning her head back, she allowed herself to enjoy the other's spoiling session in earnest. She could feel the other's supple lips as they traveled across her fair skin. They moved passed her breasts, brushing over each rib, floating over her navel.

The Faunus' ears suddenly sprung up in alert, realizing her partner's destination. Sitting up only partially, Blake saw the blond repositioned between her legs, a cheeky grin lining her face.

Before Blake could offer any protest, Yang dragged her tongue along the crease in front of her. The action forcing the other teen to collapse onto her back once again.

The brawler rolled over onto her stomach to get more comfortable. Slipping her hands under her favorite bibliophile's legs. She latched onto her thighs, pulling herself closer in tandem.

Blake would have been tossing and turning if not anchored down by her partner. She moaned openly at the other's tongue play. The hot breaths beating into her most delicate area sent shivers down her spine in waves. After a quick kiss on her clit, the blonde's tongue started running back up and down the entrance of her womanhood.

The tongue teased her in zigzagging patterns. It's speed would vary. What started off painfully slow could wind up shooting back and forth the next instance.

The moment the more reserved student thought she could catch her breath, the steaming organ plunged deep inside her. Such a sudden, jerking motion forced her to back to arch upward, her body puppeteered by the other's skillful handiwork.

Blake could no longer keep track of which moans barreling out of her throat were either just that or wild gasps for air. Lost in her steadily building chest palpitations, she wound up staring at the underside of her bunk. Anything constant that could hold her slipping attention would have sufficed, pleasure coursing through her like a river meanwhile.

Her senses were blurring. For all she knew, she could have been floating. The only thing sticking out for her being the immense aroma of sweat and sex.

Her daze only growing, the Faunus fumbled a hand onto her stomach. Biting her lower lip, she dragged it upward. Reaching one of her breasts, she squeezed the mound with an open palm. Overlapping most of the areola, she trapped a rock-like nipple between her middle and index fingers. Fondling the area, she would pinch the more sensitive tip every other or so pass.

The back of her throat was starting to hurt. It had been a while since she had been given the chance to close her since agape mouth. The constant ruptures of passion coming out of it certainly not helping. Seeing as how her hips had started bucking into the other's oral service, the problem wouldn't last much longer.

Nails and toes all curling at once, Blake threw her head back. Crashing her face into the covers, she used them to mask the heavy scream that flew out of her. Muscle contractions littered her body. As she reached her second major climax that night, a burning heat filled her that shot all the way through her up to her beat red cheeks.

The pleasure finally began to settle down with the removal of her teammate's tongue. Every inch of her body from the waist down had gone unresponsively numb. A tingling vibration washed over the rest of her hypersensitive state. Heavily satisfied pants poured out of her, not slowing in the slightest.

Wiping her face down on the foot of the comforter, Yang crawled over her spent partner's stomach. Laying beside her, she rested her head on her arm. Steadying her loving gaze down on her classmate, she gently stroked the black strands of hair, watching over her partner as she recuperated.

Still a soaking mess, Blake rolled over stiffly. Reaching out, she laid her hand against the other's forearm. Unable to speak, she instead tightened her grip possessively. A blissful expression seated happily over her bright glowing face.

… … …

The pair had settled into a more natural position in Blake's bed. With Yang underneath, the other laid above, an arm and leg each draped atop covetously.

Laying above the covers, Blake's robe filled it's place. The dark fabric covering it's owner from the waist down. Resting her head on her partner's shoulder, the Faunus-in-hiding kept up a curious gaze toward the other.

Yang had nestled her schoolmate into her side. Her right arm, keeping their bodies packed snug together. Her hand, held securely around the other's hip. The cheery girl's eyes had wandered toward the window. Rather than focused on anything in particular, she appeared to be spacing out.

Noticing her partner's lack of attention, Blake slid a hand up toward the other's top. Pinching the straps, she tugged on it a few times until garnering her keeper's attention.

"I'm over here." Blake brought up with a borderline flirtatious and jealous smirk.

Yang blinked her magenta jewels at the comment. A moment after, she laughed. Rolling over, she made it so the two could lay face to face properly.

"Sorry." The blonde apologized, wrapping both arms around her partner. "I was just thinking about... stuff."

Slipping her arms out of the brawler's embrace, Blake slung them around the other's neck. Leaning in, she rested their foreheads against one another.

"I too often find myself contemplating... stuff." The fellow student teased, mimicking her girlfriend's awkward delivery.

Yang snickered at the other's playful jab. "Wow. We have so much in common." She joked, returning to her bubbly mood.

With a light sigh, Blake started to run her fingers through the other's golden lochs again. "And here I thought we were only dating because of the _intense_ sexual attraction." She whispered seductively.

A goofy grin pulled at Yang's cheeks. "Well, that helps too."

The mirth in the boxer's eyes began to taper down. Her view tugged at the door to the hallway. "As much as I love the pillow talk, Blake, we should probably get you dressed before the other two come barging in."

Loosening her grip, Blake arched her body in a stretch. "I don't think that'll be an issue."

With a questioning raise of her brow, Yang was left staring. "Why's that?" She asked, confused.

Showing off a wry smirk, Blake sat up right. Shifting over, she sat back down on the other's toned abs. The robe, slacking off, it once again revealed her naked beauty. "Because I locked the door when I came in." As she spoke, her eyes reflected that of a predator.

As curved lips gave way to a toothy grin, Yang allowed her hands to seize her partner's rear assets anew. Each of her hands feeling up a separate cheek. "You're a _bad_ kitty."

Blake unveiled an enchanting if not sultry smile. Her golden eyes, brandishing something far more provocative. "Is that a request?"

 **The End**


End file.
